Jet aircraft propulsion systems (e.g., a gas turbine engine coupled to a nacelle) generate large amounts of heat energy. A variety of cooling systems are available to cool these systems. For example, propulsion systems may be cooled by air cooling systems, radiative cooling systems, and other similar cooling systems. One typical air cooling system involves directing large quantities of fan stream air through piping to directly impinging on a turbine case. However, the diverting of the air stream for cooling purposes reduces the thrust generated by the turbine.